Scarlet Debut Live
Idol: Scarlet Grimm Canción: Kill the lights Coord: Eternal Black and White Coord (version chico v:) Cyalume Coord: Baby Monster Scarlet Cyalume Coord ---- -Flashback- Natsumi: ¿Hmm? Scarlet, ¿qué te pasa? Scarlet: No es nada, Natsu-nee. Solo es que no tengo idea de que hacer aquí. *Mira alrededor al PriPara de Paparajuku* Había entrado un par de veces a PriPara antes pero... Se siente algo diferente. Natsumi: Pues... ¿Por qué no haces tu debut entonces? *sonríe* Scarlet: ¡¿?! ¿Y-yo? ...¿N-no te habrás confundido de persona? *Baja la mirada* Natsumi: ¡Claro que no! Dudo mucho encontrar a alguien que sea como mi Scarlet Grimm favorito >:3 Scarlet: P-pero... Natsumi: ¡Adelante! ¡No tengas miedo! ChicaX: ¿Viste a ese chico de cabello morado? ChicaY: Si... ¡Es tan pequeño! Y se ve muy adorable, ¿como es que es del tipo Cool? ChicaX: El sistema de PriPara es un misterio~ *rien* Scarlet: ... Natsumi: ¡Olvidate de esa gente! ¡Tu eres el chico más genial que conozco! Scarlet: Tu lo dices porque eres mi prima Natsumi: Claro que no, de verdad, ¡eres genial! Date una oportunidad, Scarlet... Scarlet: Pero... ¿De verdad es una buena idea? Natsumi: Recuerda lo que le dijiste esa vez a mi padre... Scarlet: ... Natsumi/Scarlet: "No ganas nada sin intentarlo, y no encuentras nada sin buscarlo" Scarlet: ...Te quiero, Natsu-nee. Natsumi: *Sonríe* ...¿a qué viene eso ahora, Scarlet? *ríe* Scarlet: >//.//> ¡Cállate! ¡Y-y ven conmigo! No pensarás que iré a preparame solo, ¿no? Natsumi: Por supuesto que no. ¡Te ayudaré! -Fin flashback- Scarlet: *Antes de salir al escenario* ...Aquí vamos. ---- You reside in grand disguises Just to get, get away from it all Falsify the life you're hiding Just to get, get away from it all But the truth we pursue as we all beg you to Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up, whoa, whoa oh Shut your mouth, you make me sick with All the lies, all the lies that you spill Slip and fall, I'll watch you drown in All the lies, all the lies that you spill As you're tongue-tied, did you believe it? False pride never existed Now I am cutting ties clean off And I can breathe at last So we all stand enthralled by this bland curtain call And the truth we pursue as we all, we all beg you to ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! Scarlet aparece corriendo en las calles de una ciudad, en una noche lluviosa. Corre a través de distintas calles, metiéndose por callejones distintos. Termina entrando en un edificio abandonado, lugar donde encuentra un rifle con mira a distancia, lo toma y sube por las escaleras hasta el techo. Estando ahí, apunta a la distancia un blanco lejano, a una silueta oscura. La lluvia se detiene, las nubes oscuras se disipan, y justo en el momento en que Scarlet aprieta el gatillo, una lluvia de meteoritos ilumina el cielo. Scarlet da la espalda al lugar donde apuntó, y entonces ocurre una explosión en ese lugar. Sonríe, antes de mirar al cielo mientras sostiene el rifle. Little Dark Sniper-Hood Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up, whoa, whoa oh Don't even think about it Don't even think about it, no We're begging you To kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress Or kill us all Stop there and peer inside of me You'll find a man once lost at sea But all the while I would think to myself It's not the end, it's not the end at all ---- CYALUME CHANGE!!! So sick of nothing going right Sail on along into the night Not even death could stand in the way You never even tried in the first place Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up, whoa, whoa oh Don't even think about it Don't even think about it, no We're begging you To kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress Or kill us all Or kill us all Or kill us all Scarlet: *Mira al público* Público: ... Scarlet: *Traga saliva* Público: *#Emoción :v* ¡KYA! ¡SCARLEEET~! ¡COOL! ¡ADORABLE! ¡ADORABLE Y GENIAL AL MISMO TIEMPO! Scarlet: *Sorprendido, busca a Natsumi con la mirada.* Natsumi: *Sonríe y susurra* Te dije que todo estaría bien... Scarlet: *Sonríe* ¡Gracias a todos por venir hoy! No sé cuando volveré a hacer esto si soy sincero... ¡Pero si llega el momento, por favor apoyenme al igual que hicieron hoy! Misora: :'00 Eso fue fuckingmente Kakkokawaii *w* Millefeui: ...Hmmm *entrecierra los ojos viendo a Scarlet* ...No sé tu, pero yo siento que ya vi a este chico en otro lado ._. Misora: ¿:v? Pos... *Mira por un momento a Scarlet* ...Alv, tengo el mismo sentimiento ._. ¿de donde te suena a ti :v? Millefeui: De dos lados: de Parajuku y de un live que vi aquí de no me acuerdo quien :v ...Pero en todo caso... *Saca sus Cyalume Sticks morados y rojos alv* ...¡KAKKOKAWAII, SCARLET! *w* *Agita los Cyalume Sticks* Misora: ¡COOL~ OwO! *Agita los Cyalume Sticksx2* Categoría:Live Categoría:Debut Live Categoría:Scarlet Live Categoría:TICK1 Categoría:CandySweetty